Death Note Interview
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Title says it all! Interview with the Death Note Characters in Yuzuki's room! Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! :)

Yuzuki's Notes: Okay. Here we go! Review if you like! Next time, I'll be doing a Naruto interview!!!

**DN INTERVIEW: WITH YOUR HOST YUZUKI CROSS!**

**~ Theme Music: What's Up People by Maximum The Hormone (Death Note 1****st**** Opening Theme)**

Yuzuki: -pops out dramatically and que fireworks- Welcome to the interview with the Death Note Characters!

L: -in a pink tutu- There is a hundred percent chance that Yuzuki does not own any of the Death Note characters...

Yuzuki: -points dramatically- WTF?! Why are you wearing that tutu!?

L: -shrugs- I don't know for sure...but I feel...how should I put this... -thoughtful look- pretty.

Yuzuki: -anime fall-

Ryuk: You feel pretty?

L: Yes. Would you like to try one on, Ryuk-san?

Ryuk: -shakes head rapidly- N-No way!

L: Fine then. You will not feel the joy of being pretty.

Misa: Light-kun! Why is L-kun in a tutu?!

Light: I was going to ask the same question. -looks to Yuzuki-

Yuzuki: -sighs- Alright. Just sit your butts down!

Mello and Matt: -fly through the wall on a black Harley Davidson Motorcycle-

Yuzuki: Holy crap! Mello! Matt! You ever heard of something called a door!?

Mello: Yup. I didn't feel the need to use it.

Yuzuki's dad: -enters room- Yuzuki! I have your dinner...- -JAW DROPS- WTF?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! YUZUKI CROSS EXPLAIN THIS!!!!!!!!

L: -kicks Yuzuki's dad unconscious-

Yuzuki: L! BECAREFUL! HE MAKES ME FOOD!!!

Ryuk: Moocher.

Yuzuki: -glares- Look who's talking.

Misa: Wow. Zuki-chan your room is all...weird. And where are the pictures of Misa?!

Yuzuki: -MEGA GLARES- Hey! My room is awesome!

Light: -sarcastically- Riiight. -holds up a dead bird-

Yuzuki: Oh no! Mr. Pudding!! I found you!!!

Matt: -smoking cigarette- Mr. Pudding?

Yuzuki: -throws Mr. Pudding at Matt's face- NO SMOKING!!!!!!

Mastuda (cameraman): Um...we appear to be having technical difficulties. Please stand by!

Yuzuki: YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN GIRL!!!!

Mello: YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY!!!!!

Yuzuki: NO I DON'T YOU STUPID MARSHMELLO WOMAN!!!

Near: Must you yell? Your father could wake up again, Yuzuki.

Yuzuki: -points at Near- SHUT IT POWDER BOY!!!!

Near: Powder...boy?

Yuzuki: Okay! Sorry about that! But were back with the DN INTERVIEW!

Light: -sarcastic unexcited- Yay...

**Question 1: Ryuk! Why is it you love apples? Do you have a hidden stash? If you do would you mind sharing with me? **

Ryuk: Why? I don't know. It's something I really don't think about. Yah. I have a hidden stash. And hell no I won't share.

Yuzuki: Wow. I never knew you were so cold-hearted, Ryuk.

**Question 2: Light! Have you ever seen the Youtube Video about you being an emo kid (1)? Would you consider yourself emo?**

Light: No. That's just some one's assumption. I have never considered myself to be emo, I have never thought of suicidal thoughts, or used a razor blade.

**Question 3: Misa! Where do you buy your outfits?! THEY ARE SO KAWII (2)!!!**

Misa: Good question! I bought them from-

Yuzuki: WE DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!

Misa: Hey! Light-kun! Zuki-chan is being meanie!

Light: -shrugs- Just get over it Misa...

**Question 4: Mello! Why did you give yourself the alias 'Mello'? From everything you've done you don't live up to your name Mellow- Which means either of the following, sweet, soft, ripe, matured, gracious, easygoing. So why give yourself that name?**

Mello: To give the element of surprise. To give the enemy the thought that I'm a good guy, and then stab them through the guts-

Yuzuki: TO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!

**Question 5: Matt! What would you say is your favorite video game system? Mine is the XBOX.**

Matt: Finally! A actual question! Yes, I agree that the XBOX is a spectacular system. But you see I'm old school. I prefer the Nintendo 64 and the Game boy Advance SP.

Mello: Dork.

Matt: Don't judge me, Mello.

**Question 6: Mastuda! Do you want a girlfriend?! Because my grandma is very lonely and needs someone**.

Mastuda: Um....wah...?!

**Question 7: Near! As a child what was your favorite toy? **

Near: My teddy bear. -holds up white teddy bear- I named him Snowy.

Yuzuki: AWE! IT'S SO KAWII!!!!!!!!

**Question 8: L! In the scene with Light where you had to massage his feet, have you ever had any feelings towards Light?**

L: Feelings? No. But I do recommend the Yagami-kun start bathing. His feet have this putrid smell.

Light: Asshole! I take a shower everyday!!

L: There is a 99.9 percent chance you are lying,Yagami-kun.

**Question 9: Light! How did you feel every time you had to evil laugh? **

Light: I felt like a psychopath to be honest.

Misa: Yup! Light-kun even laughed in the shower!

Light: SO YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING ME!!!!

**Question 10: Light! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOUR LAST NAME?! HOLY CRAP! IT'S SO FREAKING HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yuzuki: Yup. They have a point Mr. Imagay.

Light: You're dead.

Misa: -gasps- MY LIGHT-KUN IS A NATRUAL BORN GAY?! WAH!!!!!!! -faints-

Yuzuki: YAY! SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!! -starts dancing and confetti falls from the roof-

Yuzuki: Well this concludes this interview! Thanks to all who tuned in! Review if you wish!

All DN Characters: BYE!!!!!!!

Yuzuki's Dad: Wah...happened?

L: Oh, hello Mr. Cross. How are you feeling?

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk. You know how to make apple pie?

Yuzuki's Dad: -falls back unconscious again-

Yuzuki: -sighs-

**(1)**The video is called Light's an Emo Kid. You can find it on Youtube. Oh and while your at it, look up Light's New LOL. You will laugh your head off. (I don't own the videos or Death Note!)

**(2)**Kawii means cute in Japanese.

Thanks again!

**-THE END-**


End file.
